inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive1
Categories I seen that you have put a message in Adventurewriter28 talk page and since I see I am online to help you just click EDIT and in the right side you will see the categories and just click on the X to remove them. Hope this helps Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 16:19, October 27, 2011 (UTC) It seems that Narutosager has answered your question. Though, remember to remove categories when it's in a wrong category or when it's doubled. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:45, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Recruitment Yes you can, it would be nice if most pages had the reason how to recruit characters in the game. --(AdventureWriter28→ White Blade 07:22, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ~ Sorry, I don't know right now either. I don't have my DS or 3DS with me right now so I can't check for you... ClopssNoChikaraa 20:22, January 19, 2012 (UTC) The summary lol Hey there.... I see you removed some pictures in articles... right? You wrote every page summary as: "Remove necessary photo"/// I think you meant "Remove UNnecessary photo"... XD... That would be in the right way... [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 09:07, January 28, 2012 (UTC) That's OK... The summary isn't neccessary... I even sometimes TROLL in the summary... like this one... You'll see in the Wiki Activity..! :D Happy Editing!... I still need more edits to go... Dang I'm so slow [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 09:17, January 28, 2012 (UTC) And... You don't have to correct your grammars and spellings in talk page... It's not really necessary..but... As you wish! [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 09:21, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Exclusive I don't that's needed, and sometimes game exclusive moves MAY be used in the anime, and we don't know which moves are really just game exclusive. --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 06:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Link~ http://www.keyholetv.jp/Viewer/IPhone_NeedJB/iKeyHoleTV.zip Cheers! ♫Diamond Blizzard-kun♫ 10:02, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question I search around the internet for all of the info. As for how I know what they are called, I speak fluent Japanese, and either read the hiragana/katakana, or put the best fitting meaning for the kanji Angelo Cabrini 08:48, February 26, 2012 (UTC) why did you delete what i done? oh okay , i didnt know. Jstewart 20:56, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Oume Hey i realised that i shouldnt have done the candidate for deletion thing , but the page isnt very useful its just one template with one sentence. somebody should fix that page. 20:56, February 27, 2012 (UTC) adding a picture would improve it alot already, does somebody on the site make pictures for the game? 21:58, February 27, 2012 (UTC) kom eens in de chat? 17:08, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Saikyousan Shokan They are both correct, and I apologize for making that second page (I didn't realize there was already one). But the one I put is more grmatically correct, and the correct name is Saikyousan Shoukan, except now i can't move that page to that Angelo Cabrini 08:49, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Icons Review the icons! You're putting old icons on your pages. Samemaru 14:37, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Put the right icons, you're posing as a file., Just put the link icon, the page will not be over-charged. Pay more attention! Samemaru 19:37, March 5, 2012 (UTC) E-EH? S-Seriously!? O_O Aiyah... but I don't... well, yeah, I don't remember the IP address, or the page for that matter. Maybe if you could link me to it...? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木''']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 09:41, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Ah... Well, I think it's unblocked now. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|雷'門'水'''木]]✩ビッグバン!✩ 10:39, March 11, 2012 (UTC) TCG cards Hey, I was wondering, where do you find the Inazuma Eleven GO tcg cards ? Torch92 14:15, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Problems with a Wikipedia Contributor Do you think that you could help me resolve this issue with a Wiki Contributor over the page Inazuma Eleven (game)? This contributor is messing up the page by removing info and unbalancing the page (As in spacing) and everytime I undo it he keeps on undoing my undo claiming that he wasn't doing anything wrong Please help, Angelo Cabrini 05:56, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Rank Was just looking at the leaderboard and noticed you passed Torch92 and took 1st place, congratulations :D Clopss~ファイアトルネード すべての方法! 02:01, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Help with name change So I found a list of Dragonlink's player names, so I'll be renaming most of their pages, and so I need some help changing their names on the hissatsu pages and stuff. Could you help? Please, Angelo Cabrini 05:11, March 26, 2012 (UTC) NL Wikia Hey, zou je miss kun helpen op de Nederlandse Wikia? Hij is nog een beetje klein, maar hopelijk kunnen we hem een beetje uitgebreid krijgen?.. TheFall5 talk 19:13, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Help with name change Sure, I'm 16 Sincerely, Angelo Cabrini 20:00, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Your opinion I found another team like Ball Savers where everyone plays the same position, except that this time I don't have the whole formation, so I can't tell who plays Defense and who plays Goalkeeper. What should I put for them? Thanks, Angelo Cabrini 20:26, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:NL Wikia Oke! Voor als je het toch wilt doen, hier is de link: nl.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com TheFall5 talk 05:43, March 27, 2012 (UTC)